The Escort
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After taking a new assignment given to him by General Tower, twenty two year old Sergeant Matthew Richards is reassigned to act as an escort with none other than the infamous Team Dark. But can he handle it? Will they accept him?


The Escort

Chapter 1: Redeployment

Author's Note: This will be a fanfiction about a GUN Commando, who is an OC of mine, that gets assigned by Commander Tower to work with Team Dark. Throughout this story the standard issue assault rifle that my character, and GUN Commandos in general, will use is the Heckler and Koch G3A3 7.62 NATO equipped with an EOTech holo-sight and a fixed stock design, and a Glock G21 Gen4 .45 as the standard issue pistol (although Commander Tower's side arm will be a Colt Government M1911A1 , and Shadow's pistol will be a Desert Eagle .50AE with a laser sight and extended barrel). My OC's name will be Matthew Richards, he will be dressed in a green tiger stripe camouflage uniform, bullet proof vest, black aviator sunglasses, and a black beret with the GUN Logo instead of a grey Kevlar helmet with the ballistic goggles and bluish grey uniform that an average GUN soldier usually wears in the games. This will take place in a mix of events from the games and the archie comics, even though it will be more or less like the games continuity. Although I will be placing characters and elements from the previous events of the comics INTO the story(the planet will still be called Mobius and the Ken Penders characters were not removed by the genesis wave). This will take place three weeks after the Shadow Fall comic arc, before the Worlds Unite comic arc. I don't know what else to say at the moment, other than this: Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimers: All copyrighted material regarding The GUN, Sonic, Shadow, Team Dark, and the Ken Penders characters belongs to there rightfully respectful owners(Sega, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, Dic. Entertainment, Ian Flynn, and Ken Penders). My OC, Matthew belongs to me. If you want to use him in your own stories, then ask me first so I can approve of it, please? Thanks.

* * *

Deep inside a mountainous region on the Planet Mobius, surrounding the United Federation's capital of Station Square, there was a military installation built within a mountain that was aptly named Guardian Mountain, this place is what housed the main headquarters for the Guardian Units of the Nations, being at least twenty nine miles underground and seventeen miles from the main entrance leading directly into the Capital City. On this mountain was a fenced off cliff side where a single GUN Commando was on guard duty, holding a rifle in his hands,due to the increase in security protocols ever since the tyrant known as Dr. Eggman had attempted to invade and possibly conquer the UF's Capital with the majority of the Human Military forces being spread thin due to Operation Triage because of the planet being shattered, even though the UF National Guard managed to drive his Badniks off with very little casualties. Even if he doesn't look like it, this Soldier looked no older than twenty two, and this was true since he had enlisted in the army at the age of sixteen, and had served for three years before he became the rank of Gunnery Sergeant at twenty years of age. The name of this soldier was Matthew Richards, and even if stripes on his sleeves didn't show it, he would still be able to give orders to those lower rank than him. Richards didn't have his own squad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't chip in and help out those who need support.

Suddenly, Richards' radio began to go off as he was getting called by his superiors from the command post.

"This is Sergeant Richards, go ahead." He said clearly and firmly. " _Hello Sergeant, this General Tower. It's good to know you've responded."_ The voice to respond was none other than the GUN Commander himself, Abraham Tower.

Upon hearing his voice, Richards immediately snapped to attention and said, "Sir! What can I do for you?" All that General Tower said was, " _At ease, Gunney. I'd like for you to report to my office. If you're able, I wish to speak to with you regarding your certain_ talents." "But, sir? I'm on perimeter duty at the moment." Said Richards. Then Tower responded by saying, " _You have nothing to worry about Richards. I'll have someone from Scorpion Troupe take over, just get to my office. On the double!"_

Upon hearing that last bit, Richards turned his radio off and slung his rifle. He then made his way over to a security door that would lead him to an elevator which will take him to were he needs to be. He opened the access panel that resembled a rusted fuse box, which revealed a biometric hand print scanner. Richards took his right hand and placed it on the scanner, he did not need to remove the black colored tactical glove since the scanner could see through it with thermal technology. The scanner beeped with a * _ping*_ letting Richards know that he is allowed to enter.

* * *

After Richards made his way out of the elevator and down the corridor leading to the primary command center, which he had to pass through in order to get to the Commander's office. Even though General Tower is usually seen supervising what goes on in this room, he wasn't in here.

Richards then stopped in front of a desk with the door to Tower being behind it. The woman at the desk was an officer wearing a blue uniform with color guard stripes and two medals on the left side of the jacket. This wasn't Colonel Amanda, Abraham's daughter, who was tasked with being in charge of the GUN's Orbital Navy which was currently providing assistance in Operation Triage. Instead this was General Tower's Secretary, Major Sandra Adams, and she just looked up to see Matthew. Although he didn't show it, he was out of breath, but that didn't stop Adams from pressing a button on the intercom to notify General Tower that Richards had arrived.

He walked over to the door, turned the knob and stepped inside.

What he saw next surprised him. Sitting in one of the chairs across from Tower's desk was The Ultimate Lifeform himself, Shadow the Hedgehog. And in this other seat next to Shadow was his partner, close friend, treasure hunter, and GUN's top Agent, Rouge the Bat.

To Be Continued?


End file.
